


RinHaru; Locker Room Acts

by franckes



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Nanase Haruka, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Free! Dive to the Future, Free! Eternal Summer, Gay Sex, Iwatobi, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Matsuoka Rin, Omega Verse, Post-Free! Dive to the Future, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Smut, Teasing, Top Nanase Haruka, crackfic, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franckes/pseuds/franckes
Summary: Rin was about to head out for the weekend until he heard something from the locker rooms.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	RinHaru; Locker Room Acts

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to post this bruh

Being an omega was the hardest part of Rin’s life. At school, people saw him more as an Alpha than an omega. He was captain of the swim team and one of the best swimmers in the nation. Rin was able to do a 100m within a couple of seconds. He was an exceptionally fast and talented when it comes to swimming. And as a leader, he was able to lead and coach his teammates to be as well as him. No one could tell that he was an omega—the bottom of the social pyramid—even by his smell. Everyone saw him as an alpha, but when out of the water, he was just as submissive as a typical omega can be. 

Rin was closing up the the swimming center—being the last one always because he’s always taking care of his team and the team’s responsibilities. But before his could lock up, there was someone who was still there. Rin heard an object drop from the locker room and went to go check it out. At first he was creeped out but he knew he had to man up anyways. He gulped, clenched his fist and headed towards the locker room. As he approached, he noticed the lights where still on. “I thought I turned them off,” he thought quietly to himself as he searched around the room to find the culprit. The locker room wasn’t that big but the lockers were big enough to cover a person. He checked down the aisles and at the last one was Haru—butt-naked as he was putting on his clothes. Rin stood there dumbfounded and blushed profusely. He used his hands to cover his eyes—his body facing away from Haru’s. Haru stood there loud and proud—being the alpha that he is—and did not care at all. “We’re both men. You shouldn’t be as embarrassed,” Haru said to him. Haru was as expressionless as always. This situation did not seem to phase him but on the other hand, Rin seem to have a huge problem with it. “Put your clothes back on,” he demanded. “And why are you still here,” he asked sounding a bit aggravated. Rin wanted to close up as quickly as possible and enjoy his weekend but no, someone had to stay here and take their sweet time. “Just taking my time,” Haru said, “Don’t worry about me. Just let me get dressed and I’ll be on my way.” Rin looked towards Haru—peeking at his limp member. This wasn’t the time for Rin to get horny. He wanted to close up and leave for the weekend. Not stay and fuck his childhood friend. Rin could feel his boner forming. He tried to think of happy thoughts but it just couldn’t happen. He could feel himself getting harder and harder by the second as he stared at Haru’s lengthy shaft. “I-i’ll be waiting outside for you,” he stuttered as he began walking outside the locker room. As he was about to go, he was interrupted by Haru’s voice, “Stay.” He said—with only his shorts on—and grabbed him by the wrist. “I can smell you,” Haru revealed, “I know you’re an omega and I’ve been knowing since childhood. It was bound to happen.” The mood suddenly went down for Rin but he wasn’t sure to either use this time to get off or if he should just leave and have his reputation ruined. “Please don’t tell anyone. I beg you to not say a word,” Rin pleads showing eye contact. Rin was serious about his job. He did not want to ruin his reputation. Being an omega did not mean good business at all. Omegas were treated differently. They were treated like objects. “I won’t tell anyone. I’m not mean like that but I do notice your frustration,” Haru said pointing out his even harder erection. Rin covered his boner with his gym bag but it was already too late to take back the moment. He felt defeated and lost. He didn’t like losing but this time he felt that maybe it was okay to lose. Haru whispered in his ear, “but I can help you with that.” Haru slowly walked towards Rin with seduction in his eyes. Rin slowly walked back with his hand on his chest, preventing him to come even more forward. Suddenly, they hit a wall. Rin is now trapped between Haru’s muscular arms. Rin’s hand is still there on Haru’s chest—leaving room for Jesus. They stared intensely into each other’s eyes before Haru initiated the kiss. 

This kiss was rough. It wasn’t smooth nor soft. This kiss was like a war. They were fighting for dominance with their tongues. At first, Rin wouldn’t let Haru intrude his mouth but he was caught off-guard when Haru harshly gripped his ass. A little moan came out of him which gave Haru an entrance to stick his tongue into him. It was sloppy. Slobbery. The kiss was rushed but every time they took a break, Haru went back in—successfully entering Rin’s mouth—and explored every crack and corner of his mouth. Rin didn’t really opposed this. Instead this made him hotter—and harder. Haru shifted his position, putting his knee between Rin’s legs. Rin subtly began to grind on his knee. Then slowly began to go faster and faster till he came in his sweatpants. “S-sorry,” Rin embarrassingly said as he covered his face in shame. Haru thought that was very cute of Rin which made him go hard. The very thought of Rin makes Haru turned on. But the fact that he has Rin between him and squirming under his touch just makes him go crazy.

Haru couldn’t handle it no more. He began to unzip Rin’s jacket and unclothed him. He started with his jacket, then his shirt. He took his time as he felt every dip and curve of Rin’s muscles. His cold touch made Rin shiver but this touch made him harder and overstimulated. Every touch made Rin grip onto Haru’s arms to help control his urges. Haru’s long and delicate fingers made his way to Rin’s chest. He drew little circles around the areola of Rin’s nipple. This gave chills down his spine as Haru’s fingers teased him. Edging him almost to the point of stimulation. Haru made it easy for Rin to cum. Rin was just so submissive to him. His smell made him weak to his knees. Literally anything he did made Rin weak to his knees. Finally, Haru stopped teasing a gave in. Rin felt a little wetness on his nipple. A breathy moan came out of Rin’s mouth as Haru began to suck roughly on Rin’s nipple. “Not- so rough,” Rin begged but Haru didn’t listen. Instead, Haru began to go rougher, adding little nibbles at the tip of his nips. With his free hand, Haru slid into Rin’s sweatpants, fiddling with his shaft. A louder breathy moan came from Rin again as his gripped onto Haru to maintain his posture. Sweat was dripping down both bodies but Haru voluntarily licked the dripping sweat off of Rin. “You taste sweet. You smell sweet. I can’t have enough of you,” Haru said to Rin as he licked off the dripping sweat, “I want to have a taste of you.” Rin didn’t understand what that meant until Haru pulled down his pants and rubbed his hard erection. “Let me taste you,” Haru teased as he began to rub through his boxers. “Only if captain gives me permission,” he playfully taunt. Rin couldn’t handle it. “Please have a taste of me. I need it now,” Rin begged, almost teary-eyed. Haru obeyed knowing that all this teasing must make him impatient. He pulled down his boxers which revealed his hard dick. It was covered in cum from the times he came in his pants as Haru was teasing him. He licked his dick clean then began sucking once there was no longer a speck of white on sight. Haru started with the tip. A few kitten licks should get him going. Rin swallowed his moan so he wouldn’t sound too needy nor too easy to please but Haru knew he could already break him. He continued with his kitten licks then began to lick the shaft. He lubricated Rin’s dick with his saliva—spitting on it to help him. Once it was all lubricated, that was when he went all in. Haru took in the dick—like a champ—going all in. Rin’s lengthy cock reached the back of Haru’s throat even if he wasn’t fully there. Rin came again—for like the third or fourth time—which overflowed from Haru’s mouth. Haru did swallow but a bit of cum began dripping from his chin. “You’re very easy to sway,” Haru said to Rin, almost teasingly, “But that’s what makes you cute.” Rin was wide-eyed and blushing. His face was as red as his hair. Haru cupped his face and said, “It’s my turn now to be pleased.” Haru whipped out his cock and stroked it a bit. As he was stroking, his length began to grow bigger and stiffer. Rin was intimidated by the size but Haru reassured him, “If it hurts, please tell me.” Rin nodded, looking at him with innocent eyes.

There was a short pause in the moment. They looked into each other's eyes. The moment was short but memorable. Haru stares intensely into Rin’s red orbs which reflected his own eyes back to him. His eyes glistened as the light shone on him—showing every flawless point. In all honesty, Haru was in awe with his beauty. Yes he has known Rin since childhood but seeing him in this light made him feel different. He knew for sure that this was his fated mate. 

Haru abruptly lifted Rin up and quickly inserted himself into him. He slammed him against the wall again to have a better control of him. At first it hurt Rin but throughout the session, Rin slowly began to get used to it. The cum from earlier before helped lubricate his hole to help Haru move better. Haru moves fast and hard. His hips were as rough as the kiss. There was a rhythm to his thrust—a one two. Rin hugged Haru’s body as he was moved up and down being fucked up against the wall. It was too rough for him but he loved the aggressiveness he was being given. He’s never seen Haru this aggressive. He was always calm and collected but this wasn’t his regular calm and collected self. He was different. He knew he could dominate because of his status and ranking as an alpha. He knew he could dominate Rin just because he was an alpha and Rin being an omega. And Rin let it happened all because he loved him. After awhile, Rin could no longer handle it. His moans were beginning to become louder and louder. It echoed throughout the locker room. Their moans and groans were so in sync with each other, it was almost fate. Haru dived into Rin’s neck, giving kisses and sucking hickes onto him. To show that he belongs to him. “Haru, please mark me,” Rin plead as they were fucking. This caught Haru off-guard but it made him cum at the same time. He pulled out and witness the overflow of cum coming out of Rin’s asshole. 

He carried him to the shower and turned on the shower faucet. The water was warm and Rin was in his arms, slowly falling asleep. “Don’t fall asleep yet,” Haru said, “I’ll take you to my house tonight.” Haru cradled him in his arms for a bit then woke up Rin minutes later saying how they need to lock up and get dressed. Haru saw how exhausted Rin was so he dressed him himself and locked up the swimming center. He took him to his car and gently placed him on the passenger’s side. As they drove to Haru’s place, Haru admired the way the moonlight shone on him—he was ethereal. It was angelic. The way Rin looked so soft as he was asleep made Haru gushed inside but all he could do was give a sweet smile. Once they reached Haru’s home, he carried him, bridal style, and placed him onto his bed. He was in awe of his beauty—the way he looked so peaceful as he slept. Haru cuddled next to Rin, holding him closely to him. His smell slowly put him to sleep and they were next to each other, peacefully sleeping. 

The next day, Haru woke up with Rin in his arms. But Rin was faced to him. “I wasn’t watching you. I just woke up like you did,” Rin said, his face red and breaking eye contact. Haru gave him a hearty smile before remembering his words last night. “Do you still want me to...you know,” Haru asked, hoping he knew what he meant. “I- oh,” Rin said also remembering what he said. They laid there in silence, not knowing what to say. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to,” Rin said breaking the awkward tension. “But I want to,” Haru confesses, “look Rin, I’ve loved you for so long. I have always wanted you to be my fated mate. I want to be with you forever.” Rin was astounded. He didn’t know what to say besides being flustered with so much feeling. “I feel the same. I love you Haru. I love you so much,” Rin said. Haru leaned in for a kiss and held him in an embrace. “Please Mark me as yours,” Rin said and turned around. Haru did just do that. He bit the back juncture of his neck and shoulder, finally making him his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feedback is welcomed


End file.
